Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: This is what I brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing, Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. Songfic. plz r&r


**Yes. A song fic. It fits Ryou perfectly now just read.**

**Summary- It has none cuz I have no idea what to write. T. Tendershipping! Maybe...**

**Enjoy this possibly bad fic! xD**

~kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep~

Ryou sighed. He stood from his spot on the couch, making the person beside him give him a soft glare.

"Where are you going?" Bakura asked.

"A walk. I'll be back in a while." Ryou answered and he slipped his shoes on.

"Hn. Be careful." bakura grunted. Ryou smiled softly.

"I will." Ryou said as he left. He sighed again. He started to walk away from the house. As he did he thought of Bakura. He loved the ex-thief. More than anything. But he was struggling to trust him. He knew Bakura had changed. But, it was hard to let go of the past. After all the shit Bakura put him through in the past, all the pain... Could Ryou really trust Bakura? He sighed again.

"Oh... How can I be with him if I can't trust him?" Ryou asked out loud stopping and looking up. "How can I love someone who's caused me so much pain?"

He startd to hum a tune. He turned and started walking home.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..." he murmured. When he got home he went straight to his room grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and started to write. All the while humming the tune.

~~~a few weeks later~~

Ryou hummed as he read the lyris of the song he had written. Bakur stood out side of his door as he listened to Ryou hum. Ryou sighed and stood. Bakura went to the living room and sat down.

Ryou walked in a few minutes later. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Going some where?" Bakura asked.

"Malik is dragging me to Seto's party. Apparently he told everyone I was singing so I have to go. You wanna come?" Ryou asked.

"Well, it's not like I had anything eles to do today." Bakura said standing. Ryou smiled. And the two left.

Ryou hummed the tune as they walked singing in his head.

Bakura listened as he hummed.

When they got to Seto's house Malik waved.

"Ryou! You came! Did you finish the song?" Malik asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes..."

"Song?" Bakura asked.

"Ryou wrote a Song! Its very awesome!" Malik said. Then he grabbed Ryou's hand."Come on everyones waiting!"

"O-ok.." Ryou said as he was dragged in. Bakura followed. Malik dragged Ryou to the makeshift stage(a bunch of crates pushed together). Seto looked at them with a glare that said "You fuck anything up and your dead'. Ryou looked at everyone and sighed. Malik smiled at him.

"Good luck!" he said. Ryou sighed and loooked around. Malik joined Seto, Yugi and the others. Bakura was leaning against the back wall watching him. Ryou took a deep breath and started to sing.

"This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
>This is what I brought, you may forget me.<br>I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."<p>

Bakura's eyes widened slightly as Ryou sang._'Wow...' _ Ryou closed his eyes.

"This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
>This is what I brought, you may forget me.<br>I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." Ryou sang, opening his eyes again he looked at Bakura before looking away.<p>

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
>(Whoa, Whoa)<br>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

Bakura stood from the wall.

"This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
>This is what I thought, so think me naive<br>I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." Ryou's eyes flickered to Bakura, then away again.<p>

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
>(Whoa, Whoa)"<p>

Bakura tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." Ryou sang. Everyone cheered and clapped, even Seto clapped. Malik cheered.

"WOOOO! GO RYOU!" he cheered.

Ryou shook his head and got off the 'stage'. He flet arms wrap around his waist from behind and looked up to see Bakura.

"You sang like an angel." Bakura said kissing Ryou's cheek.

"T-thanks." he said blushing. He pulled away, and turned to face Bakura. Bakura smiled.

"Come on, lets go home. It's boring here." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging the poor hikari out of the mansion. Ryou tightened his hand around Bakura's. Bakura smiled and pulled the whitette close. Ryou stiffened some but calmed down after a minute. He leaned into Bakura. Bakura wrapped an arm around him.

/Bakura?/

\Hm?\

/Umm... Forget it.../ Ryou sighed.

The two got home Ryou went to his room and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He sighed again.

The door opened and Bakura walked in. Ryou looked at him. Bakura walked over and layed next to Ryou and pulled the british teen.

Ryou closed his eyes, "Bakura... I... I love you.." he said. Bakura kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too." he whispered."Now sleep."

Ryou snuggled close to his yami and drifted to sleep.

~Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep~

**Me-That was bad...**

**Ryou-Not really. It was good.. Right Bakura?**

**Bakura-Hmm? Oh. Yeah, it was bad.**

**Me- **

**Ryou-BAKURA!**

**Bakura- What?**

**Ryou-*glares* On the couch for a month!**

**Bakura- O.O NOOO!**

**Me- Review...**


End file.
